<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday, Somewhere, Somehow by CircuitryDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108941">Someday, Somewhere, Somehow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon'>CircuitryDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Slight Humor, more tags may be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the disappearance of Dr Robotnik, his erasure from records, and Agent Stone’s “forced resignation,” the agent isn’t taking isolation too well. </p><p>Lucky for him, he might just convince a Mr Wachowski and an alien to help him get his Doctor back.</p><p>It’s the aftermath that really scares him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence seemed to be the mood of Stone's entire god damn life. Ever since Stone had seen Robotnik, perfect, enduring, and forever resolute, be dragged into a portal to some mushroom planet and never seen again five months ago, it had gone completely downhill. The government, seeing Robotnik already had no information on him, instead of trying to get him back, decided to forget he ever existed. Ignore all he had done for them! For Stone, they had tried to keep him around for information. But when they realised, after a week of straight.. interrogation.. they decided to have Stone 'resign.' He was so nameless, it was almost the same fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing Stone had left of Robotnik's was the lab. He was the only one who could get into the large trailer, and during that week of interrogation where they couldn't get him to even crack, despite knocking him down and drugs and acts of violence, the government had assumed despite his courage, Stone was enough of an imbecile that he couldn't do much with the tech that was inside. So they let him keep the lab and all the treasures it held inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now there laid Agent Stone, clothed back against the firm cushion of the Doctor's rolling chair, in the middle of the night in Montana. He had seen where Robotnik left the planet, back in this tiny little town where everyone knew everyone, so he decided to head there, hidden out on the outskirts behind a cabin in the woods. There was a tiny hope in the back of his mind that one day a ring would open in the middle of Green Hill’s Main Street and it would spit the Doctor back out. He had his eyes shut, listening to the whir of the truck's standby, trying to will away the hope that his Doctor would stroll right in and it would be back to business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you doing moping around. Get up." Robotnik would say, scoffing at the sight of his assistant, who sat curled up in the chair in a hoodie and jeans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If only you were there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You could have helped. You know your way around a gun, you complete and utter moron."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stop..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you ever care about me? You could have saved me. Stopped them, Aban."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Please… </b>
  <span>enough...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And now I'm lost on an empty planet, or dead. Perhaps that's for the best, at least I'm not stuck here with you, you no good, idiotic, pathetic excuse of a-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone shot up out of the chair, it rolling backwards and locking into position on the other side of the lab. His heart was pounding and his eyes burned. Stone rubbed at his head, trying so desperately to will those thoughts away. He needed to walk, glancing at the clock. It was almost two in the morning, nobody would be up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now Tom Wachowski was up, woken up from a phone call in the middle of the night. Maddy at the other side of the bed groaned, sitting up with her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's.. it's Wade." Tom frowned, kissing her forehead. "You go back to sleep, hun. If I have to head to the station don’t be worried." He smiled a little when Maddy just hummed an acknowledgement and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom stood, answering the phone as he headed out into the hallway, doing his best to keep his voice down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wade…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom! Did I uh.. did I wake you up?" He definitely sounded stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little, yea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! Sorry! But… uh, you think you can come down to the station? Do you remember those two weirdos from the government?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was already in the process of putting on his shoes. If he was mentioning those two, something bad had to have happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well the really smart one is nowhere to be seen, but I found his hench guy walking down the road near the town border. I'm taking him in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tom arrived at the station, he was shocked by what he saw. Wade wasn't lieing, he had a small memory of the man, but that was Robotnik's lackey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, he looked like shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was sat at a chair, hands cuffed in front of him, hair a mess and in such old and casual clothing. His eyes held a tiredness to them Tom hadn’t seen in anyone before, dark bags underneath them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What.. what are you doing here?" Was the first thing out of Tom's mouth. He was so glad he didn't wake Sonic for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… needed to clear my head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By walking around outside of town at two in the morning…? And where is Robot…" he started to slow the moment he saw Stone' entire demeanor shift, shoulders shaking and hands wringing ever so slightly. "...nik…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gone. Can I please just go home?" He looked at Wade, eyes narrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do we know you're not lieing..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should know of all people, Mr Wachowski." Stone's voice was betraying him, eyes stern but voice wavering. "You were there when the Doctor..!" Then his eyes widened and he stumbled forward on weak legs. "Please.. please you need to help me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?" Then it hit Tom. "Oh no. No no no I'm not helping you bring him back here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I don't do this I have nothing! P-please, I know where he was sent, I've gone over the footage thousands of times, I-I could save him! If he's dead it'll all be my fault!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't tell him how the sound of Robotnik screaming as he was dragged into the portal haunted him. Kept him up at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Look, uh.. you.” He didn’t even know his name.. “I'm not helping you bring back the guy who almost murdered my best friend. I'll drive you back to where you're living but after that, that's it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the passenger seat of the cop's car, it was deadly silent at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. why do you want to bring him back so badly?" Tom asked finally. The fact Stone had shouted about Robotnik’s death being his fault was bothering him. Stone's ragged appearance didn't help. Stone didn't answer at first. He glanced at the man in the passenger seat, seeing Stone was just looking at his hands. "What, it's not like you two were in lo.." Stone's hands clenched and the sentence died in his throat. Bad joke. Got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He never knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never told him." Stone's chest burned as he tried to speak calmly, stuffing his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "Pull over here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be directed, seeing the headlights from that giant truck Robotnik drove shining from behind a small dark cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are the lights on if it's just- h-Hey hold on a second!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was already getting out of the car, pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna be okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Don't feign concern." He got out, slamming the door behind him and heading towards the truck and going inside. Tom watched as the lights shut off, but Stone didn't come out. Eventually Tom just sighed, heading back home. He’d have to explain this to Sonic in the morning, he’d want to know his enemy’s lackey was in Green Hills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone awoke the next morning, exhaustion in his bones and a slight headache from the lack of sleep. He had spent the night in the truck instead of his cottage, but groaned as he heard knocking. It had to be that cop again, who else knew he was here..? The knocking happened again, and Stone groaned to himself. He typed into the keypad by the door, it opening with a hiss. As he stepped out he frowned when he saw nobody was around. He couldn't be hallucinating, not a knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you like, live in the car or the house..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's eyes widened when he heard a voice, his head whipping to the sound and his throat feeling tight. To the side of the cabin was the alien that sent his Doctor to that planet in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hedgehog..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic jumped a little, catching eyes with Stone. He was expecting some fancy looking man, not someone who looked like he hadn’t slept in days and was in an old hoodie and jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. Uh.. yea. Tom mentioned you were hiding out here and-“ Sonic had to dodge out of the way of a rock whizzing towards him. “H-Hey!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” Stone was shaking, already leaning down to grab another rock, but in an instant he saw a flash of blue and the alien had taken the rock right out of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! Fucking- get out! You think I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people here?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason he’s gone!” Stone was looking around, teeth grit and throat tight. He ran and grabbed another rock, groaning when Sonic snatched it out of his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you cut it out with the rocks?! I want to help you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was shaking, huffing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” He snapped. “I won’t have you mocking me!” He had started to run towards Sonic fist raised, only stumbling when the little blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat</span>
  </em>
  <span> took off, leaving Stone alone again. Stone screamed, swinging at the air in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiot. Didn’t you hear? He wanted to help you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robotnik’s voice was ringing in his head again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you just let him speak maybe an empty headed fool like you could have gone somewhere. Throwing rocks. What sort of primitive Neanderthal throws rocks? I’m possibly dead and you’re out here ruining every chance to find out.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone’s hands shook, running them through his hair, storming inside his cabin. His messy, dark, and all too quiet cabin. He sat on his couch, pulling over the heavy blanket that laid on the back and put the TV on, trying so desperately to block out those thoughts from his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the afternoon, he was alerted to a presence by another knock, this time at his door. At first he didn't respond, not wanting to be hurt again. But he could hear voices this time. He lowered the volume on the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonic, come on, he might not be home.” It was Wachowski. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the way he looks? He’s either in the car or the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps, suddenly seeing a blue head sticking up into his window. The two of them locked eyes before Sonic darting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaand he saw me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The damn knocking started again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stone? It’s me, Tom, I-I just wanted to talk to you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone shut his eyes, brows furrowed. He groaned, pushing himself up off the couch and heading for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, yes, ruin your chances so that they leave you alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone answered the door, only opening it slightly but saw Tom smiling at him nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Mr Stone.” Tom was so glad Wade told him the man’s name finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Wachowski.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk? I uh, I heard Sonic visited you this morning. I hadn’t told him to, its just-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here to mock me then go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone froze, hands shaking, but he came outside finally, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How.” Not a question, but a demand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic reached into the bag at his hip, Stone’s breath catching in his throat when he saw a ring in the alien’s hand. That was the same device that..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’d hope the three months away-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic grew nervous at the tone Stone had about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right. Five. Maybe he’ll know not to come after me again. Also.. Tom kinda told me how much of a wreck you are.” Sonic said the last sentence quickly, Stone’s face flushing as he glared at Tom. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Either way…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone looked at him, then Tom, and then back to Sonic. This could very well be a trap, they could open a portal and dump him onto some world, make sure any ties to Robotnik were gone. He wasn’t stupid, he’d have to make sure he was prepared, but.. Tom didn’t seem the type to dump a lost cause like himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some tech from the Doctor I can use, give me some time to get ready and we can figure something out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom only hoped this wasn’t a bad idea..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all know I’m a sucker for “someone who was defeated comes back” tropes :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Stone was nervous was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the next morning Stone, Sonic, and Tom had figured out a plan, and- hoping the Doctor wouldn't mind- Stone had borrowed some of his tech from the lab. Some drones, a scanner, and even a portable device for faster transport. Sonic was willing to part with a few rings, enough to ensure Stone would be able to come back. At first, Sonic offered his services to come with, and while having someone who could run and cover a lot of distance would be good, the thought that if Robotnik was alive, he may not be… well. Less damage if he went alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there they stood, on the long empty road in front of Stone's cabin. Stone sat in the compact mech, like a pair of robotic legs on a vessel- something he remembered Robotnik naming "the Eggwalker"- and wearing a button down and actual pants. He was making sure everything was ready to go and that he had enough supplies when Tom came up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you can handle this by yourself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't allow anyone else to know what to do." Stone admitted. "I'll try to work fast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic nodded at the both of them, giving Stone a couple rings before taking one out himself. He threw it towards the road, a giant portal opening up. At first Stone's stomach sank when he saw it, but he had a way back, and this was for the Doctor! He… he had to find him. Carefully he pushed forward on the controls, being blasted with a rush of warm wind as he stepped through, looking back and seeing Tom and Sonic waving him off as the portal shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that hit him was that it was warm, like a late summer. The next thing was that it was eerily silent. He took a deep breath, immediately getting to work. He sent out drones, keeping signal with them as he started to move forward, carefully traversing the giant mushrooms and their pathways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ivo!!" Stone shouted, even if he knew it could be futile to do so. He traveled for what felt like hours, having shed his button down and leaving himself in the tank top beneath. Sweat ran down his forehead, his anxiety getting the best of him as he called for the doctor with no response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dead. You took too long moping and feeling sorry for yourself and now he's dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why even try, its HIS machines you're using. Without him you're nothing. What are you even going to do when you find his body? You may as well take that gun out of the side compartment and- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze when he heard a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUNK</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then a laugh. Deep and hearty and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alive.." Stone's breath almost caught in his throat, fingers blazing as he typed in commands, the drones heading in that direction. He kicked the eggwalker into high gear, calling for the Doctor. If he could hear him laughing that had to mean he was close by! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came upon a clearing, seeing a man wearing his Doctor's flight suit, but instead of being so well kept he.. he was bald, his mustache grown out erratically, and his clothes torn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Stone, you did something right at least!" The man spoke, beaming at some hefty looking rock at his feet before looking back at a giant mushroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit that was Ivo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… named a rock after him..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't miss me, my ass.." Stone muttered, hopping out of the eggwalker. "Doctor…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik looked down at the rock again, frowning. His brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B..Behind you, Ivo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik spun to face him, seeing the already pale man go even paler. He then watched as he briskly turned around, slapping his hands onto his ears and started to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Ivo what are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noooo way! Nope! You've tricked me before but not again!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone was slowly walking closer. Then it hit him, Robotnik had been alone on this planet for five months… he didn't think he was real. He's hallucinated about him before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ivo, please listen to me!" Stone shouted over the horrible singing, he rolled his eyes, running up to him finally and slapping his hands onto the man's wrists, dragging his hands off his ears and forcing his arms crossed across his chest. He could feel the bone under his skin. "Are you paying attention, sir?" He saw Robotnik looking at him with wide eyes, but the man nodded. "I am not some hallucination. I'm real, and breathing, a-and I'm here to bring you home!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aban…" Robotnik's voice came out like the breath had been taken out of him. Slowly Stone let go of his wrists, opting to just hold his hands, when Robotnik moved, pressing his hand to Stone's chest in shock, feeling the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Stone's heart. "How… how long has it been..?" He mumbled, and for the first time Stone heard something in his voice… fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's chest felt tight, pulling him into a tight hug that shook him to the core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been five months, sir.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik's heart dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had it really been five months..? He felt himself slumping into Stone's arms, holding onto him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home, sir." He smiled, feeling Robotnik nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they gathered up his supplies, Stone a little surprised to see he still had that quill, but he kept it safe as they loaded the eggwalker with what Robotnik had been carrying on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Stone, what's your plan for getting us back?" Robotnik spoke finally, getting into the vessel. Stone had no problem walking alongside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I sort of had gotten help." He took a ring out of his pocket, seeing Robotnik sputter for a moment and watching as he tossed the ring out in front of them, a portal to a very earth like road bathed in darkness. "Come on." Stone looked up at Robotnik, looking at him like he had five heads. But then, Robotnik nodded, the two walking through into the night. What the Doctor wasn't expecting was some small little cabin and his lab parked behind it, that was for sure. They had gone to the lab first, Robotnik letting Stone take charge for the time being, bringing in supplies and samples and anything else left. As Stone was putting things away, Robotnik was slowly looking around, a ripped gloved hand gently running across one of his drones. He frowned, how did they let Stone keep all this..? If he was gone for five whole months, he was sure the government would have scrapped everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was the only one who could get into the lab." Stone's voice spoke up, "It helps when they think I don't know how to use any of this." He smiled, seeing Robotnik looked actually surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I made sure you had secondary access to everything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm well aware, sir." Stone was giving that devious little smile that always sent a fire in Robotnik's belly. "I also always had the hope that you would eventually return. I saw an opportunity to get you back, figured you could use the help to speed things up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pin yourself to the wall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's eyes lit up, and he gladly did so, Robotnik on him in an instant. It took all of him not to smile, knowing Robotnik wasn't exactly thrilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your idea of help was fraternizing with the alien, was it not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doctor, I didn't actively seek it out, I assure you. I…" he blushed, "it's a long story." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two locked up the truck, Stone guiding him into his cabin, blushing when he realised how bad he had let the cabin get. It was dark, a mess, with a heavy blanket on the couch, one of Robotnik's defective badniks in low power mode laying in it. Robotnik turned on the lights and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you're like without me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. didn't take your disappearance well, I'll admit." Stone murmured. "They… they wiped any record of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easier for me, I suppose. Less headaches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's breath hitched, of course that wouldn't have bothered him, why would he think it would… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you? I'm assuming they've got eyes on you." Robotnik looked around before he sat down, frowning when the badnik, with its uneven prongs for legs and quiet little beeps, that sat on the couch actually turned around and plopped itself into his lap with a little whirr. He looked at Stone, silently waving his hand as and having him sit next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was taken off duty, a uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>resignation. After a week of your disappearance and after I wouldn't leak any of your information." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik paused, looking at Stone, his eyes narrowed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did they do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What..?" Stone blushed, a harsh tone had taken over the doctor and it caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They hurt you, didn't they. Tried to get some information out of you and because you didn't throw me under the bus, you were hurt and dropped." He was saying it so matter of factly but with… an anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Doctor, I'm alright, it's not necessary." He blushed, Robotnik never got so protective over him.. At least, not like this. He's seen him be annoyed over him not being around, but this…? "I-its late, we can figure out what to do next in the morning. We can finish the story then." He was sure he was blushing. "I can get you some clean pajamas and you can even take my room, I'll take the couch." He sprung up, leaving and ducking down the hall without giving Robotnik the chance to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik pursed his lips, he didn't get it.. He had always assumed Stone had stuck around only because of job security and yet it's been five months, he never threw him under the bus, he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>fired </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he definitely hadn't taken his trip to the mushroom planet lightly.. Why? What was keeping Stone around..? There was no way it was what the Doctor hoped, nobody liked him, there was no way Stone loved.. no. It was impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone had ducked into his bedroom, back against the wall as he tried to calm his breathing. The Doctor was back… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doctor was back after five excruciating months.. Stone was smiling so brightly, tears stinging his eyes but he couldn't get that dorky smile off his face. When he realized Robotnik was alive all he wanted to do was tackle him and hold him close, and sure, there was that fear that Robotnik would find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stone stuck around this whole time, but all that mattered to the ex agent now was making sure Robotnik was healthy and safe. He took a deep breath, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Stone couldn't have the doctor thinking he was weak, quickly getting some of his larger pajamas- he hoped the Doctor fit- and making sure the room wasn't too messy. Sure, it was bad, being in a rut for five months will do that. But! He couldn't let the Doctor know that! He smiled at his handiwork, quickly returning to the living room just to see Robotnik deep in thought, his hand absentmindedly petting the badnik in his lap. He found himself staring, even though he looked so different, that was still his Doctor… Stone found himself smiling, tears pricking at his eyes again, quickly blushing and wiping his eyes when Robotnik looked up and caught sight of him, the doctor getting up and walking towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Sir, I got my room set up and some sleeping clothes that should fit, I-I know our sizes are a little different but it should be good for the night and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik had put a hand on his shoulder, not giving a smile but merely nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Aban." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning and heading into the open room, shutting the door behind himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone's face was flushed, his voice coming out in a mere whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. you're welcome.."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO an explanation! I relooked over this chapter and felt it was  super rushed and I could do better/have better build up! So!! I sat down and rewrote the latter half! More to come obviously but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stone, I really must thank you again for saving me." Robotnik's voice rang in his ear, the two relaxing on the couch, Stone curled in impossibly close to the doctor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sir, you know I would do it all again if I had to!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They laid there, Robotnik running his fingers through his hair, Stone listening to the thrum of the doctor's heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It truly is a pity, then." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heartbeat stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stone pushed himself up to look at Robotnik. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You think I'm not aware of your little kindergarten crush? It's as easy to see as the nose on your face." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couch fell out from under Stone, knocking the wind out of him and he sputtered a cough, his little scene crumbling as Robotnik stood above, leaving them both in pure darkness but completely visible to each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why would I, so brilliant and cunning as I, lower my standards to some lowly assistant? I would have rather died on that mushroom planet than for you to play hero. Pity, this is one story where the hero doesn't get the girl." Robotnik stepped on his back as he walked past, Stone scrambling to stand and catch up, a portal to that mushroom world opening up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"S-Sir wait!! We can forget it ever happened! I can't.. please don't go!" He tried to run to him but his legs felt like cement, tired and out of breath and so fucking terrified. "I-I can't lose you again! I-I love you, sir, please, you can't go! Not again!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Poor little pebble, so full of love and adoration…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robotnik paused, turning his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a shame nobody will love you then, hm?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ivo wait!!" Stone shouted, watching Robotnik enter the portal, a wave of blue overtaking him, and leaving Stone alone again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I-Ivo!!" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone sat up from the couch with a shout, drenched in sweat and the blanket sprawled out on the floor beside him. His heart was beating a mile a minute, eyes darting around the dark room. He ran shaky hands through his hair, fighting back a sob. The room was silent and empty and it laid on his shoulders like a fifty pound weight. At first he had to remind himself that everything was okay, and to let the memories of the day come back to him slowly. Too slowly, as the awful thoughts crept in and settled in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you dreamt you found him you idiot, he's dead. Gone. Nobody is going to help you and you're going to die alone. He is never coming back-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone shot up from the couch, shivering as bare feet hit the cold wood floors. He didn't want to wake the Doctor but his panic and grief stricken brain had to see he was still there, still alive and safe. He started to head to his bedroom, only to freeze when he saw Robotnik already out in the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone, it is three in the morning, what on earth are you doing shouting-!" The last sound came out as a yelp as Stone ran at him and pulled him into a tight hug. "....Stone..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex agent was burying his face in the all too skinny neck, able to feel the Doctor's bones in the hug. God, he was so skinny… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just.. a really bad dream." Stone let go even though every bone and nerve in his body told him to hold on and never let go. He felt like such a child with the way he acted, wiping his face with a choked up hiccup. "I-Im sorry, sir, I-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were crying." Robotnik didn't say it as a question, but a stunned observation. "As well as.. yelling. Are you okay…? Night terrors like that don't sprout up over night." He pursed his lips. Robotnik looked so concerned, it made Stone feel even worse. He woke him up.. Stone wiped his eyes, rubbing the meaty part of his palms in his eyes hard enough to see stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm fine. This never happened before." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar. Robotnik knows you're lying. He can see it on your fucking face.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I'm just going to go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stone, if I may make a request?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, anything for you, Doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep with me." Robotnik was speaking so calmly, Stone prayed he didn't notice how flushed he grew. Robotnik absolutely took notice. "Bodily contact while I rest is good for my own sanity, as contact is something humans unfortunately need, but I can't have my assistant in bad shape because he can't sleep. It could benefit your own REM sleep. I won't offer this again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Robotnik headed back into Stone's bedroom, this time leaving the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Stone followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how they found themselves back to back, as much as the both of them would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hold each other throughout the silent summer night, neither knew how to even offer that. One wrong move and they were both sure the dynamic they had being held together with a thin string would </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stone didn't want to be hit with the harsh rejection he knew he was bound to get. Ivo was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span> for petes sake! He never liked anybody, and while Stone was sure there was some good in the doctor, he was sure if he had any good will towards Stone, it was purely platonic. He had always feared that Robotnik would have some new invention and his secret would somehow be spilled, his termination in that afternoon but it had never come. Stone didn't want to lose Robotnik for a second time, especially not to his own emotions that he couldn't control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik, with his all encompassing knowledge, when he was alone on that mushroom planet for months, had felt like he had been hit by a truck when he realized all those weird and foreign feelings in his gut for Stone were indeed love. In his delirium of the countless spores and lack of food he had shouted it to the empty sky, and when the high had come down Robotnik felt mortification and shame. Love…  Something so intimate and </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn't believe Stone felt the same for him. There had to be some curated reason Stone went to hell in a handbasket for him, something Stone had played the long game for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts paused when he felt a slight chuckle from the ex agent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly are you laughing at?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing bad, it's just…" Stone turned slightly, looking at Robotnik from over his shoulder. "I can't believe you're back, I…" he looked away, back at his ever shaking hands. "When I woke up just now… for a brief moment I thought I dreamt finding you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik paused, he wasn't used to the tone in his agent's voice, it was… something like a sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone kept talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't… I didn't take your disappearance well… I'll admit. They wanted me to forget you ever existed, but how am I supposed to forget someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When I said I wouldn't do it… Everyone turned against me, I only lucked out they let me leave peacefully with the truck. Nobody could get in but everyone was too afraid to destroy it. They knew you didn't trust anyone."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robotnik frowned, turning to face Stone and being met with his back. His shoulder was shaking slightly. He found himself touching his shoulder, Stone jumping slightly under the touch. Stone glanced backwards, he didn't expect Robotnik to have any sort of reaction to him talking, but there he was, looking almost… concerned. He finally turned, facing Robotnik fully now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ivo, let's just lay low for the time being. I know you want to go out and raise hell, you know I want that too, but it's still my job to make sure you're safe. I saw you get sucked into that portal. I'm not losing you a second time. It's pure luck I got you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have gotten back by myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw my chance and I took it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That loyalty was coming out again, and Robotnik finally just nodded. Wordlessly, he moved in closer, pulling Stone to his chest and hearing him let out a small gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll figure out what to do tomorrow morning. Get some rest, Stone.."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning was met with the usual heat, Stone waking up trapped in strong arms and a chin nuzzled into his hair, snoring sounding above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to let himself cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, slowly pulling himself away to look at his Doctor. Robotnik laid there looking the most peaceful he had ever seen, carefully leaning up and kissing his forehead. It would take some time to get used to the new look, but he was just happy Robotnik was safe and sound. The light from the morning sun basking into the room, and as much as Stone would have loved to stay close, he was already thinking about what to do for the day, starting with slipping out of the comfort of the bed and those arms and heading into the kitchen, making sure to leave the door open so when Robotnik awoke he would know where he was. Stretching, he turned on the coffee maker and set about looking through his fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sort of empty, he'd eventually have to make a run to the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Robotnik even want to venture out with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green Hills </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a touchy place for them to be in, but he'd gladly follow him wherever that may be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got out a few eggs from the fridge, standing up and almost screaming when he saw a blue head poking out from his window. Stone quickly put his hand to his mouth, not wanting to wake up Robotnik who was sleeping in the next room over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, let's not even ease in the fact the hedgehog was still alive. Great plan. Robotnik already was starting to get suspicious of him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back, seeing Robotnik was still asleep, then back at the window. The hedgehog, -his name was Sonic, he thinks- was looking in through the window, giving Stone a wave. He took a deep breath, giving one glance back at Robotnik, who was still asleep, before heading to the front door. He quietly walked outside, crossing his arms. The last thing Stone needed was this hedgehog ruining everything. He was met with a brush of wind and the short little blue alien stopping in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how'd it go…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I'm here, I think you know." Stone sighed, "You really shouldn't be here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you didn't tell me and Tom about what happened yesterday, I wanted to see if you made it back, I saw you two asleep and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait wait wait, you saw that??" Stone's face flushed, now thoroughly embarrassed. He was hoping he wouldn't get caught, but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to, so are you and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?? But I gotta know what happened! Did you tell him about being-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really don't need to know anything!" Stone's face was beet red, cutting off that last question. Why did he think that sheriff </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>give Sonic that tiny detail. "Thank you for helping me out but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't think you should be sticking around here. You're the last person he wants to see right now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic started to hop a little on his feet, looking anywhere else for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright alright I'll go! But Tom said to give you this!" He quickly put a folded up piece of paper into Stone's hand before darting off. Opening it, he saw a series of numbers, and a small note underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Call if you need anything. -Tom." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone sighed, stuffing it into his pajama pants pocket before heading back inside. He paused, seeing Robotnik in the kitchen, sleep still in his eyes but watching him like a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-Good Morning, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot where we were exactly. Heard the yelling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stone prayed he hadn't heard too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want, we can always relocate, really, it's just-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, staying here might actually be a good idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight glint to his eye, dread pooling in Stone's gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You promised we'd stay low." Stone frowned, but was already heading further in, watching Robotnik sit at the table. The doctor seemed to pause, but then he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did do that, didn't I." He looked to Stone, perfect, loyal, trusting, beautiful Stone, who was looking so flustered and concerned. To break that trust would be losing the one person who stuck by him. "I won't try and kill him, scouts honor." He couldn't help the warmth that bubbled in his chest at Stone's smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost a week since then, with Robotnik in the truck most days, he had settled into a bit of an old routine, studying the blue quill he had taken from day one. At least he permitted himself some selfishness and let Stone be more doting, knowing how worried the ex agent had been about his well being. He didn't work as late, took better care of himself, enough to see Stone's smile. He could be happy with just that, leave those little, minuscule, extraordinarily huge emotions he felt for the other locked away where they didn't have to be addressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one afternoon, while Stone had gone to the grocery store, leaving him to his study in the truck, did Robotnik catch something on his sensors outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush came to his chest, knowing full well the only thing capable of the acceleration he just clocked in. Subtly turning on cameras, he saw that little blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Showtime.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>